Mist Devil (3.5e Monster)
Everything was overwhelmingly silent, not even the soft breeze that made the stalks of wheat sway slightly in the night making more than whisper of a breath. The light coming from the farmers torch seemed to hang in the air as it passed through the thick fog that engulfed everything upon his land. He held a pitchfork in his left hand, keeping an eye out for the thing that had made the noise that had woken him up in the dead of night. Then he heard a footstep, and he turned his head, calling out, "Who's there?!" into the night. As he stood there, peering into the fog, he held his pitchfork up a little higher. Though, he never even saw the wicked looking blade coming through the mist, heading straight for his neck. Mist devils are terrifying forces within the infernal ranks. Seeming to appear from the darkness and the void, and tear apart any enemies that had been dominating before the invisible ones came. No one actually know what a mist devil actually looks like, but it's said that they stand anywhere from 10 feet to 13 feet tall, weigh anywhere from 700 to 1400 pounds, and have faded, unbelievably pale skin. Mist devils are a breed of devils that does not actually enjoy the slaughter as others would, instead viewing it as something that merely needs to be done. This fact merely makes them a thousand times more terrifying. Mist devils speak infernal and common. Combat Mist devils are terrifying creatures in war who can throw the entire battlefield into a storm of ice and practically blind every combatant involved. In battle, a mist devil takes no mercy, and takes each step with an exact kind of determination and calculating precision that strikes fear into their enemies hearts. Whenever a mist devil is first heading into a fight, they will tend to teleport to just a two hundred feet to the side of their quarry, and use sleet storm and solid fog to blind his enemies and hold them back, and then begin to repeatedly use cloudkill to weaken his enemies. If the mist devils quarry manages to survive this, then the devil will move in quickly, and begin to attack his foes in direct combat. A mist devil’s natural weapons, as well as any weapons it wields, are treated as evil-aligned and lawful-aligned for the purpose of overcoming damage reduction. (Su): Mist devils are so named for the fact that they are seemingly always encased in thick fog that shrouds everything around them. A bank of mist is always surrounding them in a 60 foot radius cloud that obscures all sight, including darkvision, beyond 5 feet. All creatures within 5 feet, other than the mist devil itself, have concealment (attacks have a 20% miss chance). Creatures farther away, and the mist devil (no matter his distance away), have total concealment (50% miss chance, and the attacker can’t use sight to locate the target). This mist cannot be completely blown away by any force of wind, though, a moderate wind (11+ mph) makes the mist shrink, in 4 rounds of time, to the point that it only occupies a 5 foot radius around the devil. A strong wind (21+ mph) does this in 1 round. (Su): The damage a mist devil deals with its Greatsword causes a persistent wound. An injured creature loses 2 additional hit points each round. The wound does not heal naturally and resists healing spells. The continuing hit point loss can be stopped by a DC 21 Heal check, a cure spell, or a heal spell. However, a character attempting to cast a cure spell or a heal spell on a creature damaged by a mist devil’s Greatsword must succeed on a DC 21 caster level check, or the spell has no effect on the injured character. A successful Heal check automatically stops the continuing hit point loss as well as restoring hit points. The infernal wound is a supernatural ability of the mist devil, not of the weapon. The check DC is Constitution-based. (Su): Mist devils can see perfectly in darkness of any kind, even that created by a deeper darkness spell. Spell-Like Abilities: At will—''greater teleport'' (self plus 50 pounds of objects only), fog cloud, control winds, sleet storm, unseen servant; 3/day—''control weather, ''cloudkill, solid fog. Caster level 15th. The save DCs are Charisma-based. (Sp): Once per day a mist devil can attempt to summon 1d4 sight devils with a 50% chance of success, or another mist devil with a 40% chance of success. This ability is the equivalent of a 3rd-level spell. (Su): A mist devil is a terrifying entity that can almost reshape the world just merely with the terror that it inflicts upon those around it. A mist devil receives an insight bonus to attack rolls and AC equal to it's Charisma modifier. ---- Category:3.5e Category:User Category:Monster Category:Lawful-Aligned Plane Category:Evil-Aligned Plane category:Lawful Alignment Category:Fiend